Bianca and Maggie: Second chance
by jediknigh5
Summary: Four years after Marissa's murder Bianca is certain she will never fall in love again. But then an old love returns. Could these two really have a second chance at love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

It was now almost four years since Marissa had been murdered by that monster JR. Bianca had thought Marissa was the love of her life, that they would be married one day. But that never happened, they were together for a very short period. They had loved a lifetime's worth, but that was over now. Bianca had moved on as best she could, she was the best mother she could be, she worked at her charity. The charity had once been known as the Miranda Center, back when Bianca thought her oldest daughter was dead. Miranda came back to her, but that wasn't an option for Marissa. Even doctor David Hayward, a man who could practically raise the dead, even he couldn't save his own daughter, it wasn't for lack of trying. Bianca renamed her charity the Marissa Tasker Memorial Center, and they did good work in her name. And Bianca had, in addition to her children, she had her mother, her sister Kendall, and countless friends and family. Others died that night, Ryan Lavery, Zack Slater. Their respective widows, Kendall and Greenlee, had moved on, even fallen in love with each other. People in Pine Valley were surprised that Kendall and Greenlee, neither of whom had ever dated women before, had fallen in love. Perhaps they fell in love over their respective grief, or maybe their friendship had just evolved into something more. Bianca was happy for them, but she couldn't bring herself to fall in love again, she would never love anyone the way she had loved Marissa, of that she seemed certain. Marissa would probably want Bianca to move on, just as Ryan and Zack would want Kendall and Greenlee to move on. It just didn't seem possible for Bianca. But then one day, Bianca was at the hospital, taking Miranda for a check-up. The doctor, Maria Gray, seemed optimistic that Miranda was healthy. Right now Miranda was playing at the hospital playground, with a supervised chaperone, Bianca was in the ladies room. She came out of the stall to wash her hands, when she saw a familiar face. It was Maggie Stone, Bianca's ex-girlfriend. These two hadn't seen each other in well over 8 years. Last Bianca heard Maggie was working for Doctors Without Borders, and now she was apparently back in Pine Valley. Maggie seemed a little surprised to see Bianca again. The two women began talking while washing their hands.

.

Bianca: When did you get back in Pine Valley?

Maggie: Yesterday. I'm actually just here for a patient. They couldn't treat him in Nigeria, so I brought him here.

Bianca: I'm glad you became a dedicated doctor, I always knew you'd be a good one.

Maggie: Thanks, that means a lot to me. I saw some of your work over there, the Marissa Center does a lot of good in the third world.

Bianca: We try.

Maggie: You doing okay?

Bianca: Yeah, I like to think I'm a good mother to Miranda and Gabby.

Maggie: I know for a fact you're a good mother.

Bianca; Thank you. So, are you staying in town, after your heal your patient?

Maggie: I don't know, probably not. Still a lot I need to do, and I'm going to be really busy with the patient. Actually I should get back. It was nice seeing you again though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

While Miranda was playing in the hospital playground Bianca went to talk to her doctor. Although it seemed likely that Miranda was fine, Bianca wanted to know for certain before she told her child. If there were any problems, it would be up to Bianca to tell Miranda. But sure enough Miranda had a clean bill of health. Bianca figured it had at least a little to do with her making sure her children ate their vegetables. After hearing the good news Bianca went to the hospital playground and found Miranda playing with a little boy, who was maybe 9 or 10 years old. This little boy Ishmael, also had an African accent, but Bianca couldn't quite place where exactly. Miranda asked if she could play with Ishmael a little while longer, and Bianca said it was fine. Shortly after this however Ishmael saw his mommy, and ran up to her. Bianca watched as Ishmael ran to his mother, and to her surprise it was Maggie. This was interesting, based on Ishmael's age, it was clear he was born around the time Bianca and Maggie had been together. Bianca liked to think she would have noticed if her girlfriend had a baby, so Ishmael was obviously adopted. Maggie failed to mention the small fact that she was now a mother, which made Bianca very curious. Fortunately Ishmael asked if Miranda and her mother could join them for lunch, which could give Bianca a chance to get better aquainted with Maggie again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

Bianca and Miranda had lunch at the hospital cafeteria with Maggie and Ishmael. They caught up about what had been going on since they left each other. Maggie had access to the tabloids on the internet, so she knew some of what had happened with Bianca, how Bianca had another child, Gabby, how Bianca married and divorced from Reese Williams, fell in love with Marissa Tasker. Maggie also knew how Marissa had been shot and killed by JR Chandler, who also killed Zack Slater and Ryan Lavery, and that JR was himself killed by David Hayward, Marissa's father, that very night. David was currently incarcerated for that murder, among other things. David was able to get his sentence delayed so he could treat his final Orpheus patient, his daughter Babe. Babe was revived barely a month before Marissa died from her wounds, so the sisters barely had any time to get to know each other before Marissa died, but they had some time. Maggie knew all of this, and the fact that Kendall and Greenlee had apparently fallen in love with each other, but Bianca didn't know what had become of Maggie until today, particularly the fact that Maggie was now a mother. Maggie talking about this while Miranda and Ishmael played at the hospital playground.

.

Maggie: After we broke up, I just dedicated myself completely to medical school studies. After I graduated, I decided to join a medical relief group, Doctors Without Borders seemed like it could allow me to do some real good. I ended up at a refugee camp in Sangala, and I met Ishmael. He was six, at least I think he was six. We couldn't find his birth certificate, his parents were dead, Ishmael was all alone. At first it was just about making sure he had enough to eat, was inoculated. At some point, I knew I couldn't just leave him there to fend for himself in a refugee camp. They actually warned us about this in orientation, that we couldn't save everyone, we shouldn't just give our hearts to every orphan. But I did, and I adopted Ishmael.

Bianca: So coming back for a patient?

Maggie: Not entirely a lie. We found out recently that Ishmael has a rare heart defect. David has been helping me, and I've been looking at some of his Orpheus research. David and Anna were supposed to be the only ones who knew I was back. I have to dedicate myself completely to saving my son, I can't really allow myself to be distracted.

Bianca: I understand completely. It seems to lift Ishmael's spirits to play with Miranda.

Maggie: Yeah, I would appreciate if you and I could arrange more playdates.

Bianca: Ofcourse. And just know that you and Ishmael will be in my thoughts and prayers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

Over the next month Maggie dedicated herself to trying to save her son's life. She tried to put on a brave face for Ishmael, but he could tell he might not survive much longer. It helped when Miranda visited, that really lifted Ishmael's spirits. Maggie was grateful to Bianca for these playdates, she remembered why she had fallen in love with Bianca in the first place. She knew things between them had ended awkwardly. After Maggie cheated, Bianca couldn't trust her anymore, they didn't see each other for eight years. When she came back, she had hoped to avoid her ex-girlfriend, knew she had to concentrate mainly on Ishmael's health. But it was exhausting , always fearing the worst, never having any fun for herself. One night, Maggie got a text from Bianca. It said they needed to talk, and they had to talk on the roof of the hospital. Ishmael was asleep in his room, and an orderly promised to page Maggie if there were any developments. When Maggie got there Bianca was wearing a dress, and had set up a nice dinner table for the two of them.

.

Maggie: What's this?

Bianca: Dinner. I figured you have to eat, and you could use a night off.

Maggie: Thanks but, I really should be near Ishmael.

Bianca: He's asleep from his medications by now, and you're literally less than five minutes away if you're needed. I know how dedicated you are to your son, but you are exhausted. I know from experience, if you don't take a few moments to yourself when you can, you're heading for a nervous breakdown and that won't do Ishmael any good.

Maggie: You do have a valid point, I've told patients the same thing. Is this a date?

Bianca: No, I would never take advantage of you in this state. But I have a dress for you, so that for one evening you can put on a nice dress, eat some good food, and have some pleasant conversation with an old friend.

Maggie: I'd like that.

.

Maggie put on the dress that Bianca gave her and they had dinner together. It was nice to be able to have adult conversations with an old friend. Their relationship hadn't ended on the best of terms, but it definitely had it's good moments. Maggie had stood by Bianca when she was keeping her first pregnancy a secret from the world, and Bianca helped Maggie get out of a bad relationship with Jonathan, probably saved her life. Bianca was right when she said that Maggie needed a night off, but it seemed they wouldn't get a whole night. The orderly paged Maggie, there was an incident with Ishmael. Maggie rushed downstairs without even saying what was wrong to Bianca. Bianca understood exactly why Maggie left like that, she would have done the same if there was a problem with Miranda or Gabby. Fearing the worst Bianca followed Maggie. The two women just held hands and watched nervously while the doctors worked on Ishmael, and they prayed. It seemed that their prayers were answered, Ishmael was fine, for now. Bianca waited while the other doctors spoke with Maggie. When they were done Maggie went to Ishmael's room, wanted to be there when her son woke up. Bianca went in to make sure they were both okay. Bianca knew Maggie wouldn't be her best after this incident, so she braced herself that Maggie might be angry and vowed not to take it personally.

.

Bianca: Everything okay?

Maggie: He's stable, for now. I've tried to find a cure, but even David can't find one. He might have had his lisence taken away but he's still the smartest doctor I've ever know. Even he can't find a cure to save his family. It's weird, Ishmael can only be saved if he gets a transplant, but that means some other child will die. So either I lose my child, or some other family loses theirs. I shouldn't have left his side. If he had died, and I wasn't their, I never would have forgiven myself. I appreciate what you tried to do for me, but I can't allow myself to be distracted again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

After her night with Maggie Bianca went to speak with her sister Kendall.

.

Kendall: Everything okay with Maggie and Ishmael?

Bianca: He's stable, for now. Maggie might have been a bit cross, but given what happened who could blame her.

Kendall: Are you falling for her again?

Bianca: I don't know. I am well aware that it is not a good idea, for her or me, to start a relationship right now.

Kendall: But you think what, if everything turns out okay with her son, you'll give it a shot?

Bianca: Maybe.

Kendall: We all hope everything turns out okay for that child. No mother deserves to lose a child.

Bianca: I remember what that pain feels like, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy.

Kendall: That said, I don't necessarily recommend getting back together with her. Have you forgotten how bad it felt when she cheated on you?

Bianca: I remember. I also remember how she stood by me when I was pregnant with Miranda. And not to judge but how many times have you cheated on your spouse?

Kendall: I have never cheated on Greenlee.

Bianca: No but you cheated on Zack, Ryan. And you and Greenlee definitely have your issues. You shot her, she kidnapped Spike, yet despite everything you've fallen in love.

Kendall: What's your point?

Bianca: Why can't you forgive Maggie?

Kendall: Because she hurt my little sister. I find it easier to forgive Greenlee for what she did to me than forgiving Maggie for what she did to you. If you and her ever do get back together, I will learn to accept her. I just want you to be careful.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

Maggie had been warned in her orientation not to become too emotionally attached to any one child. They couldn't save everyone, loving any one could set yourself up for heartbreak Maggie now understood exactly what they meant. She loved Ishmael with all of her heart, and it seemed there was little she could do to save him. There was one thing Maggie could do, but there was no guarantee of success. Even if it worked, Ishmael would become an orphan yet again. As it was the doctors were waiting for a suitable transplant. That probably meant another child would die. It was possible to transport a larger heart into Ishmael, but it was risky at best. Still, Maggie couldn't see any other option. Maggie was willing to die to save her son. If nothing else, Ishmael would die, knowing he had a mother who was willing to give her life for his. Maggie's plan was to walk into the hospital, present herself as a suitable donor for Ishmael, and then blow her brains out with a gun. She was walking into the hospital, when Bianca found her.

.

Bianca: What's wrong?

Maggie: What makes you think anything is wrong?

Bianca: I know you. Is it about Ishmael?

Maggie: Yes, but he's going to be okay.

Bianca: So why are you upset?

Maggie: Long story. Just promise me one thing.

Bianca: What's that?

Maggie: If anything happens to me, promise that you'll look after him.

Bianca: What are you worried about happening to you?

Maggie: Don't worry about.

.

Bianca believed she understood exactly what Maggie was planning to do. Years ago, when Bianca thought her daughter Miranda was dead, she had seriously contemplated committing suicide. It was Maggie who saved her that night, now it was Bianca's turn to return the favor. Bianca grabbed Maggie's purse and before Maggie could stop her Bianca pulled out the gun she suspected was inside.

.

Bianca: You're planning to kill yourself with this, aren't you?

Maggie: That's none of your business.

Bianca: You didn't let me kill myself I'm not letting you.

Maggie: It's not suicide. I shoot myself in the head, they can use my heart for Ishmael.

Bianca: I thought you couldn't put a big heart into a small body.

Maggie: It's not ideal, but there's the chance it can save him.

Bianca; And make him into an orphan, he's already lost two parents.

Maggie: I'd rather my son bury me and I have to bury my son.

Bianca; Your son needs you alive.

Maggie: Suicide isn't my first choice, but I can't think of a better option. You can't stop me.

Bianca: The hell I can't.

.

Bianca fired the gun once into the ground. She pulled the trigger again, empty. Just as Bianca suspected, only one bullet in the gun. If Maggie planned to kill herself, she wouldn't take the chance that someone else could be hurt with this. Not surprisingly the sound of a gunshot attracted the hospital security. Bianca surrendered the gun and began telling them the whole story. She hoped that Maggie would be okay, that she'd gotten this out of her system. But the police arrested Maggie for possession of an unlisenced firearm. Maggie figured she could probably make bail in the morning, she wasn't much concerned with jail at the moment. But things with Ishmael could happen very quickly, this might very well cause Maggie to miss the last few hours of her son's life. If that happened, she would never forgive Bianca.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

Maggie sat in the police interrogation room until her lawyer arrived. Her lawyer was Jackson Montgomery, evidently Bianca had asked her uncle to defend her ex-girlfriend. Jackson seemed confident that he could get Maggie probation, given that there was only one bullet in the gun it seemed obvious that she didn't want to hurt anyone except herself. At the moment Maggie wasn't concerned with whether or not she eventually went to prison. She just wanted to make bail and go to her son. Ishmael had to know that his mother did everything she could to save him. But it would be a few hours before the courts were open again, and Maggie couldn't make bail until she was officially arraigned. Then chief Jessie Hubbard came to see Maggie and Jackson.

.

Jackson: I'm speaking to my client.

Jessie: She's free to go, for now.

Jackson: This isn't good news, is it?

Maggie: I don't understand.

Jackson: It's police protocol to give furloughs to non-violent offenders, when there's a medical emergency in their family.

Maggie: What happened to my son?

Jessie: I don't know all of the details, but they're operating on him now, performing the transplant.

Maggie: They found a donor?

Jessie: Like I said, I don't have all the details, but there might be some complications. The point is you should go Maggie, spend the next few hours by your son's side, whatever the outcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

Maggie was released from police custody and Jackson took her to the hospital to be with her son. By the time they got there the doctors were operating on Ishmael. They were attempting to put the heart of a 13 year old into this ten year old. It wasn't ideal, but had a better chance of success than if it had been Maggie's adult heart. All Maggie could do right now was wait and pray. And it seemed that her prayers were indeed answered. Maria soon informed Maggie that Ishmael would be okay. He could live to be 100 with this new heart. Maggie just started crying tears of joy. Someone came up to Maggie. In her state she couldn't even see who it was, this could be the janitor for all she knew or cared. Maggie just had to give this person a hug, it took her a moment to realize she was hugging Bianca.

.

Maggie: He's okay. My son is going to be okay.

Bianca: I am so happy for the both of you.

Maggie: I was so angry at you, I am so sorry.

Bianca: It's okay, I get it. You were desperate to save your child's life.

Maggie: I wouldn't be alive to see it if it weren't for you. Thank you.

.

Maggie was perhaps happier than she had ever been, knowing that her son was going to be alive for a very long time. And it felt good to be holding her ex-girlfriend like this again. Bianca sensed this too. She let go of Maggie and said she had to go home to her children. But she made sure Maggie knew she was happy for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

Bianca kept bringing to Ishmael while he recovered, and they always seemed to lift his spirits. But Bianca tried to avoid Maggie as much as she could. They had come close to kissing. Bianca knew that Maggie was in a vulnerable place, it would be wrong to take advantage of her right now. And even over time, it might be wrong to start a relationship with anyone. It had been more than four years since Marissa had been murdered, and Bianca still felt like she was betraying Marissa's memory by seeing another woman. One day, Bianca went to place flowers on Marissa's grave, and Marissa was there. This wasn't the first time Bianca saw her beloved at the cemetary. She was never sure if this was really Marissa's spirit, or her hallucination. Maybe Bianca didn't want to know for certain, but she was sure she wanted Marissa's advice right now.

.

Bianca: I take it you know, about Maggie.

Marissa: I know. I also know what it's like to be scared, scared to take a chance on a new love. But it turns out, it can be worth the risk.

Bianca: Why should I listen to you, you're not even real?

Marissa: Well then you definitely better listen, because it's coming from inside you.

Bianca: Is that the part that got you killed.

Marissa: You did not get me killed. JR lured us there with a text, set up an alibi, loaded the gun. JR Chandler fired a loaded gun into a room full of people, he is the one responsible for my death, as well as Zack and Ryan's deaths. Nobody else blames you for what happened, why blame yourself?

Bianca: Because I miss you.

Marissa: I miss you too, every day.

Bianca: I feel like, if I get close to Maggie again, it feels like I'm choosing her over you.

Marissa: You don't have that choice, I'm not an option. You have other options, you could take a chance with Maggie, take a chance with some other lucky woman, or you could be alone.

Bianca: I'm not alone, I have my children, my mother, Kendall, so many friends and family.

Marissa: But don't you ever get lonely?

Bianca: Sometimes. I don't even know if Maggie and I could work, our relationship ended for a reason.

Marissa: I know, she cheated on you. But you said she was also there when you needed her.

Bianca: Yes. You saw me as a strong independent capable woman. You didn't know me after the rape, or when I thought Miranda was dead. It's not a stretch to say I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for her.

Marissa: And you saved her when Jonathan was abusing her. More recently when she wanted to kill herself. She wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. I want you to be happy, and I don't know if you and her can work things out, but I can tell you two really care about each other. So please don't use me as an excuse.

Bianca: Thank you. I love you, and I always will.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

Bianca was grateful to have Marissa's blessing to pursue a romantic relationship with Maggie, even if the whole thing might have only been in her mind. At any rate, she knew Marissa would want her to be happy. This did not mean that Bianca wasn't afraid. Maggie had broken her heart once. These two had seen the best and the worst of each other, Bianca once thought they'd be together for the rest of their lives. They couldn't go back to exactly how things were in the past. Since they broke up each woman had another child. Bianca decided to talk to her mother about this.

.

Erica: I remember when you loved Maggie, but she kept insisting she was completely heterosexual.

Bianca: I remember. I also remember asking Leo to have sex with me, hoping it would make me straight. Besides Maggie was there for me with no expectations of a relationship.

Erica: I know she was there for you, when I wasn't. When you felt that you had to hide your pregnancy, particularly from me. You gave your heart to her completely, and she betrayed you.

Bianca: I haven't forgotten. But that doesn't necessarily mean she's a bad person. Maggie's a good mother, and a dedicated doctor.

Erica: Honestly, she could win the Nobel Peace Prize, and I'd still be angry at her for cheating on you.

Bianca: No offense mom, but how many times have you cheated on your husbands and boyfriends?

Erica: I made mistakes, and I payed for them, losing men that I genuinely loved. But if you feel you love Maggie enough to give her a second chance, I will accept her. The question is, are you ready to love again?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

Kendall could see how Bianca was torturing herself over Maggie. She decided to talk with Maggie about this.

.

Maggie: Kendall, is everything okay?

Kendall: You tell me. Are you and my sister in love again?

Maggie: I don't know. I've just been so focused on Ishmael's health.

Kendall: I understand that, but it's been over a month since the transplant. At a certain point it's okay to have a life. Maybe I was a little harsh on you when you cheated on Bianca, but you brought that on yourself.

Maggie: I'm aware.

Kendall: But you were also there when she really needed it. Remember that Christmas, when we were all keeping Bianca's secret, but she insisted that you, me, David, and Bianca all take one picture together.

Maggie: I remember.

Kendall: Bianca still has that picture. I don't think she ever stopped loving you.

Maggie: I never stopped loving her either, I just made a huge mistake.

Kendall; Then I suggest you tell her that. And treat her right this time, or you'll answer to me, and I won't be so forgiving next time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

Bianca knew she would be taking a risk by telling Maggie she still had feelings for her. And just because Bianca was willing to take a chance, didn't necessarily mean that Maggie was ready. Still, Bianca knew she had to do this. Even if Maggie told her she didn't want a relationship, Bianca had to know, or she'd regret it for the rest of her life. One night Bianca went to see Maggie in private.

.

Bianca: We need to talk.

Maggie: Yeah, I guess we do.

Bianca; I saw this movie on Lifetime the other night, "Betty and Coretta."

Maggie: I heard of that, it's about the friendship between the widows of dr King and Malcolm X.

Bianca: Yeah, it was pretty good. I think of Malcolm as an extreme reaction to the evils of racism. I didn't agree with his overall philosophy, but he was always faithful to his wife. After he was murdered, Betty just couldn't see herself loving any other guy. Martin Luther King, I do agree more with his ideas, but he cheated on Coretta.

Maggie: Yeah, people can have good ideas and still make bad decisions.

Bianca: Doesn't necessarily make them bad people.

Maggie: Bianca, I don't think you came all the way here to discuss a Lifetime movie and historical characters.

Bianca: I was leading up to this, made more sense in my head. Maybe I was just stalling. Okay here it comes, I love you. I never stopped loving you. I was hurt, but I never stopped loving you.

Maggie: I was stupid once, but I never stopped loving you either.

Bianca: You weren't here when I had Gabby, but you know that she and Miranda are a package deal with me right?

Maggie: Ofcourse, just as you know that me and Ishmael are a package deal. To love me is to love my son.

Bianca: And I do love him. So, do you want to give us another chance?

.

Maggie didn't answer Bianca's question verbally. She answered by kissing Bianca on the lips. It was the first time they kissed in nine years, and it felt good.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

Despite their initial fears Bianca and Maggie were in love, they were determined to make it work this time. Ishmael soon came to view Miranda and Gabby as his sisters, and they saw him as their new brother. The five of them came to be a real family. This was not to say that things were perfect. Bianca and Maggie still got dirty looks from some whenever they went on a date. Even with the good cops on the Pine Valley Police Force, they still feared there might be one extreme homophobe who would hurt them. Ishmael adjusted fairly well to an American school, but there were those who called him ugly racist names. Bianca and Maggie couldn't fight his battles for him. All they could do was be there for him, let him know he was loved, and watch with pride as he became stronger. And rather than tear their new family apart, these incidents made it stronger. Noone was surprised when Bianca proposed to Maggie. Maggie was already planning to propose to Bianca, Bianca just beat her to it. They had a fairly small ceremony, only family. Even David had made parole by this point, so he and Anna were able to attend. Bianca and Maggie hoped he could remain good and free this time. The priest also mentioned their past loved ones who had died by this point, Ryan, Zack, Leo, Frankie, Marissa, Bianca's father, her grandmother Mona. Their lives together might not be perfect, but they were able to face it together. And they had this moment, completely surrounded by love. Maggie and Bianca knew it would be a good life together.


End file.
